


C'est ça, l'amour

by eafay70



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [12]
Category: Football RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Geno is a footballer, Grizou is also mentioned but doesn't actually appear, Justin is mentioned but doesn't actually appear, M/M, Sid is still a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid, Geno, and their kids handle love crises while Jack cooks a very special dinner for them.





	C'est ça, l'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigragrece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/gifts).



> CONGRATULATIONS ON A WELL-DESERVED WORLD CUP WIN! =D
> 
> While this installment in the series is, in fact, set in the relatively distant future, it is by NO means an end to this series, at least as far as I'm concerned! These two are simply too much fun to write!

_July 15, 2023_

It was a quiet evening in Pittsburgh. Sid and Geno were cuddled with their kids on the couch, watching TV while Jack prepared dinner for their "date at home" night. It was a tradition Jack had started after housesitting for Sid and Geno during the World Cup in Russia. And now, five years after France had won the trophy, he was making the little family a French meal.

The phone rang. "We'll get it!" Denis and Tanya squealed, scrambling out of their fathers' arms and running to the kitchen.

Jack, who was chopping vegetables, smiled at his godchildren as they entered the room. "Here we go!" He pressed the speakerphone button and pointed at Denis, who was well-trained for this task.

"Love Hotline for World Athletes, are you calling for hockey or for football-soccer?" Denis asked.

"Hockey, please," the caller said, sounding surprisingly nervous.

"Okay, just a sec." Denis nodded at Tanya and whispered, "Fast!"

Tanya toddled back to the couch. "Daddy! Love phone for you!"

"Thank you, sweetie. Go stay with Papa, okay?" Sid stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Denis, go back to your Papa." Once the little boy had done so, Sid turned off speakerphone and began to talk. "This is Sidney."

"What if he says no?!?!" 

Sid recognized the caller immediately. "Olli, Justin isn't going to say no."

"But -"

"But nothing." Sid switched to his captain voice. "Ask him already. Then have him send us a picture of the ring after he's said yes."

Olli gulped. "OK. Thanks, Sid. Talk again soon."

"You're welcome. Bye!" Sid ended the call and shook his head in exasperation. "If they don't get engaged soon, Geno may wind up fining them for calling so often."

Jack laughed as he put the chopped vegetables in a pan. "Go back out there before Geno fines me for monopolizing your time."

Sid laughed and walked back to the couch. "What are you two doing?"

"Sidka, help!" Geno cried out in mock agony. "I'm get attack by Two-Headed Tickle Monster!"

Sure enough, Tanya and Denis were sitting on top of Geno and tickling him mercilessly, giggling with sheer delight. Sid had no idea how that had happened, but it was certainly amusing.

Before Sid could intervene, the phone rang again. Denis and Tanya scrambled off their father and back to the kitchen, where Jack once again hit the speakerphone button.

"Love Hotline for World Athletes, are you calling for hockey or for football-soccer?"

"Football," the caller replied. "But if this is not a good time, I can call back. I know they eat dinner far too early in the evening."

"No, it's okay." Denis nodded to Tanya before continuing to speak. "Uncle Jack isn't done with dinner yet."

Tanya made her way back to the couch. "Papa! Love phone for you!"

"Hooray!" Geno walked with Tanya back to the kitchen, where he spoke into the phone. "Evgeni here, keep it clean for little ears!"

The caller laughed. "This is clean, and it's quick!"

"Paul Pog-BOOM!" Geno cheered. "You've heard my son Denis, and here's my daughter Tanya."

"Hi," Tanya said softly.

"Hi there!" Paul replied. "Denis, Tanya, how would you like to come to Paris this winter for a wedding?"

"A wedding?!" Geno echoed. "I didn't know Antoine was going to propose!"

"He didn't - I did!" Paul explained. "And I wanted to make sure you knew about it since you helped us get together!"

"Congratulations!" Geno said as the kids applauded. "You two get back to celebrating! Talk soon!"

"Bye!" Paul ended the call.

Jack grinned as he added ingredients to the pan. "This should be about twenty more minutes."

"Okay." Geno led the kids back to the couch. "Pogba and Griezmann engaged for winter wedding in Paris, Sidka."

"That's great!" Sid grinned as his husband and children cuddled close again. "I hope they end up as happy as we are."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the French version of "So This Is Love" from the Disney animated film "Cinderella."


End file.
